Where there is Light, there is Shadow
by Afiction
Summary: Light and Shadow... The Prophecy said that the 300th Avatar must defeat the Shadow which consumed Light. As a fully realized Avatar, Korra must look for the Avatar eight life times after her, every avatar must. But how can she handle both tasks as the 300th Avatar?
1. The Prophecy

**Hey guys!, Here is the first chap of the fanfic! Also, I'm going to be late in updating Universe, sorry... :(**

**Any way, here's the Prophecy! Please review and I DO NOT OWN LOK (if I do, then this would happen XDDDD)**

* * *

****"Light struck Shadow, but both fell. Years later, Shadow has returned with an indestructible army, made out of a rare material only found on the island of Darkness. Light fought Shadow, but she knew that she would lose; so she split the island into two. Forming Yin and Yang. One Avatar, will rise, and defeat the Shadow, once and for all. The 300th Avatar must defeat Shadow, before Light is consumed and life is destroyed, with no Hope... Forever..."

* * *

**Yeah...Prophecy sucks, but I hope it made sense! The next part will be posted tomorrow! Please review! **


	2. The Portal

**Hey people! Me back! (Was the Prophecy bad?) here's the next chap!**

**I do not own Avatar**

* * *

****Tenzin put the scroll back into it's case. "So, what you're saying is; I'm the 300th Avatar?" Korra asked, "Yes Korra" Tenzin answered, annoyed that Korra asked the same question for a dozen times.

Korra just banged her head against the wall, over and over again. First she finds out that she has to find the avatar eight lifetimes after her, AND THEN finds out that she's the 300th Avatar who must defeat Shadow! "Korra, please stop banging your head on the wall and sort this out, before you break your skull" Asami said, trying to stop the over-reacting avatar. Korra obeyed and just flopped on the ground. Asami slammed her palm against her head and went back to her seat.

"Oh, c'mon! WHY ME? WHY ME?" Korra just complained and complained, until Mako came in. "So what's new?" Mako asked Asami, "Well, Korra is the 300th avatar mentioned in the prophecy, and she needs to find the next avatar eight lifetimes after her" Asami explained. Mako nodded, for some reason, he loved watching Korra go childreno, he doesn't know why though.

"So, what did Aang do when this happened to him?" Mako asked, turning to Tenzin...long silence..."By 'this' I mean having to find the next Avatar eight lifetimes after him?" this time, Tenzin replied: "He accepted the task, of course, the avatar can bring his/her allies, so Momo, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara joined him" He felt; odd calling his parents/uncle by their first names. "So, would that mean I can bring You guys along?" Korra asked, lighting up.

"Yes you can, but you can only bring up to four allies" Tenzin replied, "Well, I have Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Naga. That's enough right?" Korra asked, "Well, you can't bring an animal guide that's hybrid, because the time you're going in has forgotten bending AND the kinds of animals we have now" Tenzin replied...long silence... "Well, that info makes me feel BETTER, _just better_" Korra replied with sarcasm. Mako chuckled, "It's simple then, Bolin, Asami, and I will go with you. It's perfect!" Mako said, smiling.

Then Bolin came around, "this just gets worse by the minute. Doesn't it?" Asami complained, "Yay! I'm not alone!" Korra said, pumping her fists in the air. Everyone looked at her, then silence. "Well, then we just need to get our things, wait for the portal to come around, and then get this over and done with" Bolin said, smiling.

"it's not that simple Bo. We have to be there for two whole years!" Mako said. Bolin's mouth dropped, "You- Your kidding me right?" "Nah, 'tis real, Bolin" Korra said, as Tenzin left. "Pack your stuff, you're going to have to leave, in a few minutes" Tenzin said going inside.

-After Six Minutes-

"Bolin, are you sure you want to bring Pabu with us?"

Pabu jumped on Bolin's head, "Why not?", "Nothing" Mako replied. The wind became stronger, and Aang appeared, right in front off Korra and co. "Aang?" "Hello Korra" "What are you doing here?" " Shadow has gone into hiding, and no one has ever found the Island of Darkness. But I must warn you, Shadow can posses another person's body, so be careful with whom you talk to" A blinding light appeared, and Aang disappeared. Korra felt a power make it's way into her, a voice echoed in the wind "Good Luck", Korra and the rest heard Aangs voice trun back to when he was 112.

The Portal appeared, "Ladies first?" Bolin teased, Korra rolled her eyes, and let Asami get in. Then Mako, then Bolin. once Korra stepped in, the light came back, and the portal disappeared, and there was Silence...

* * *

**And there's the chap! Sorry if it's short. But, eh... Please review!**


	3. Child's Play

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chap!**

**I do not own avatar**

* * *

_Thud_

Team Avatar arrived in the city

_Not too far from team avatar_

40 students in elementary were going back to their school from a field trip. But robbers can be found in any corner of the street, it was traffic, people were rushing back to their homes, there was no sign of silence in any area. But a gunshot, the students in the bus awoke from their sleep. Someone threw a grenade, and some smoke bombs into the bus, luckily the grenade was thrown out off the bus, but the smoke bombs stayed, and everything went black for the people inside. And in a blink of an eye, everyone's thing's were gone, bags, books, I.D.'s, etc.

Korra awoke, she saw the incident, and the robbers, "Mako, Bolin! Wake up!" Asami shook the brothers awake, and they all got their things and chased after the thief's. "What happened?" Mako asks as they chase the robbers, "Some robbers stole the stuff of kids" Asami explained. They kept on running, until they could no longer reach them.

They reached a dark and lonely alley and stopped, they were wheezing and panting.

"I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them" Korra complained, "We're usually faster than that" Asami added. "It's as if my legs are half the size!" Bolin said, Mako looked at the cars, followed by Bolin. "Hmmm, I don't remember the cars being so big" Mako said, scratching his back, "Did they grow? Or did we shrink?" Bolin thought aloud, "That makes no sense Bo!" Mako said, glaring into his bro's eyes.

Asami looked at her mirror "Oh my gosh" "What's wrong Asami?" Korra asked, leaning closer to her. When she saw the images on the mirror she screeched. "WE SHRUNK!" Asami yelled, Korra was staring wide eyed at the mirror. Only then Mako noticed the changes in him and Bolin, and the girls. Bolin jumped up, and began screaming. "Were- we're KIDS!" Korra exclaimed, Asami screamed, followed by Mako, then Korra.

Each of them noticing each change in each body part. "This is bad, this is so so bad!" Bolin kept on saying, "Oh, this is impossible, tell me we're dreaming Korra, tell me we're dreaming!" Asami screeched, "We're not dreaming! We all just stepped into a portal!" Korra replied "Maybe we did something wrong! Maybe there was something else we had to do before going into the portal!" Mako exclaimed, "No! We were supposed to find the next avatar eight lifetimes after me AND defeat Shadow here! Explain that Mako!" Korra said, pointing her finger at him.

"Well, I have no other idea in my mind! This, does not make sense!"  
Mako yelled

"Okay, okay! I get it, we just need to stick together and work this out!" korra said (pause) "Ohhh, but I can't be a kid again! I hated being a kid! I can't drive! Nobody listens to you and...oh no! BED TIMES!" Korra added. She started pulling her hair,

"I brought my phone! Maybe Tenzin will know what's going on!" Asami exclaimed, (slightly lighting up) "Yeah, but he's got no experience on this!" Korra replied. A police car came around. _This just get's worse by the minute, doesn't it? _Korra thought (again). Then an idea popped into her head, "Follow me! Before the police come here!" Korra yelled, the others followed her into a deserted, yet, fully refurbished house.

"Uh, Korra; is it safe here?" Mako asked, "Yeah, Aang showed me the way" Korra replied, "I can see that" Asami said, stopping in her tracks to see a box, "Hey Korra, check this out" Asami said, holding the box, Korra opened it and put it on the floor for the rest to see. "what's inside?" Bolin asked

"Stuff" Mako replied with sarcasm. "Haha, very funny" Bolin, glared at his brother. Korra just had to laugh at the way the two brothers fought with each other. Then, she was able to open the box, in it were scrolls, a fountain pen, and two packs of ink. Korra took one scroll, and "What is it?" Bolin asked, "It's a scroll, lint bag" Asami replied, (With a wee little sarcasm). Bolin pouted, Korra chuckled, and opened, the scroll.

Everyone gasped as when they saw the images on the scroll. "Why, these are pictures of the PAST!" Asami said, getting another scroll, getting the same result. "Would you look at that, defeating Amon, going into the Avatar state! Even know!" Korra said pointing at the image, showing herself and the rest looking at the paper. Once she realized that, she quickly hid her hand at her back, and started whistling

They went through a lot of scrolls with 10 per hour, for them, it seemed the box was-bottomless! They even saw pictures of the Gaang, Breaking the ice berg, the sun warriors, fighting and defeating firelord Ozai, etc...etc...

It had taken them two whole days to look at all the images in all the scrolls. And Korra had been trying to talk to Aang iin the Spirit World, though fully realized avatar, it's still hard for her to go to the spirit world. But, where's Shadow? And where is the Island of Darkness? Lastly, who is the next Avatar?

Korra got on her bed, and started meditating, it was hard living past one week for Mako being 11, Bolin 9, Asami 11, and Korra being 10. All reduced to their own ages by seven years.

After fifteen minutes of meditating, there was a blinding light that seemed to come from Korra's eyes/forehead, and chest. Aang appeared, "Hello Korra"

* * *

**And... a cliffhanger, sorry but you guys gotta wait (a few hours) before the next chapter, and by tomorrow, I might be able to update 'Universe'! Bye! And please review!**


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Hey (x11) well, here's the next chap! Uh, I have a question (and someone better answer it)**

**How do I put a cover photo for this story? I seem to have forgotten how to do it when I did with 'Universe' :(**

**Anyway, please answer! I do not own Avatar**

* * *

****"Hello Korra"

Turn's out, Aang had turned himself 12 years old again. Korra was still 10 years old, she was about to open her mouth to speak, but Aang held out his hand, "I know, you and your friends turned younger by seven years. I know, because it happened to me when I had to look for the avatar before yours. But Sokka was the only one affected" Aang said, with a little smile on his face. (most likely because of remembering Sokka complaining)

"Come" Aang said "I'll show you who your looking for, when, and how" Aang got his Bison whistle, Korra covered her ears, preparing for the high pitched sound. But when Aang blew it, no sound, Korra heard nothing (despite covering her ears) and opened them. "There's no sound. How is that supposed to work?" Korra asked impatiently.

A loud growl was heard, both avatars looked to where the growl came from, to find Appa. "Does that answer your question?" Aang asked, Korra just rolled her eyes. And got on the Bison together with Aang.

"So, any details about the kid who might be the next avatar, Aang?" Korra asked as Appa took off, "Well, it's a girl, she's ten years old" Aang paused, and looked at Korra. "Her name is Pilay (P-lai)" Korra looked at Aang with a 'By that you would mean?' face. "It means crippled, and; she can't walk. So she sits on a wheelchair, and lastly, she's an Orphan" Aang said,

Korra's thoughts were: _Orphan? Crippled? Pilay? What's going on?_

__"Oh look, we're here" Aang said, pointing at a temple. It was filled with moss and over-grown vines, some poles with two gates on either side, and; spinning gates? "Uh, Aang, where are we?" Korra asked, Aang chuckled. "Where do you think?" Aang asked, showing her a vision of him, Katara, and Sokka. younger, walking in t he halls and Sokka playing a game with Aang on the poles, and Aang going into the Avatar State. Yes, they were indeed, in the Southern Air Temple.

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short, Anyway, please review!**


	5. 112 Boxes, Information, and a twist

**"Just when she said 'Hey! it's almost Christmas!' I heard the gunshot!"- Larry Butz' testimony, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 'Turnabout Goodbyes'**

**Hey Guys! It's Almost Christmas! Any way, sorry for the wait. I made the time skip with the fact that if I say what happens in the SAT in the SW then it would be boring DX Here's the chap!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra**

**P.S. If any of you are confused with Pilay's name, wait 'till you reach the end of the story in my A/N**

* * *

****"Well, her name means 'crippled', she can't walk, she's an orphan, her nation is Air, and she studies in a school ten minutes from here" Korra explained to Mako, Asami, and Bolin

"Well, I have two questions for you, one: What is the name of this school? And two: How do we contact Pilay?" Mako asked, Korra bit her lip, "Eh, well, Aang said the info can be found in this house, said there's another box besides the images" Korra said, "How many boxes will we find, that are from Aang?" Asami complained. "A hundred and ten more, 'cause I found a box in my room, also from Aang; [in defense] but I won't show you what's in it 'cause it's only for me to see!" Korra replied, "Well, then, Bolin and Korra; you two find the box, while Asami and I check these maps" Mako said, "Alright, C'mon Korra" Bolin said, in his usual cheerful tone.

Korra and Bolin left, leaving Mako and Asami alone with the dozen maps. "So, once we find the next box with the info, there'll be 109 more boxes?" Bolin asked, "Yep" Korra replied "Maybe we should start with the basement" she added, "Go for it"  
and they ran to the basment

*with Mako and Asami*

"I wonder what country we're in" Asami wondered, "Well, where ever we are; we're not in Republic City anymore"

They looked for more info in the maps; to no avail.

*five minutes after that; in the basement*

"FOUND IT!" Korra exclaimed, getting the box from the pile of scrolls and books.

She handed it to Bolin, "Great! Let's bring it to Mako!" Boli said, taking the box, and went to Mako and Sami (Asami)

After two minutes,

Mako and Asami got board and thirsty; so they went to get some tea from the pack's Asami brought with her.

_silence...silence...silence...and si-_"MAKO! SAMI! WE FOUND IT!"

Sami spat her tea and Mako spilled his. "BOLIN! Stop it with your sneak attacks! Geez!" Mako complained, "Sorry bro, but; we found it! We found the box!"  
Sami stood up, "Well, then. Let's hear it" Every one sat down on the floor.

"Well; the school's name is 'Saint Francis School' and the way to contact her, is to be enrolled in the school. At least two of us must do it" Bolin explained, "Well, since you two are the people who found the box, you two'll be the one's who'll be enrolled in the school" Mako said, Bolin started protesting, a=Korra ignored him and asked: "Okay, but how do we get enrolled?"

...pause...

"Good Point" Mako said, "Hey guys, why am I eighteen again?" every one turns their heads to Asami, who just turned eighteen. "oh my g" Korra stared in awe. "Wait why are you eighteen, again?" Bolin asked, "I don't know" Asami replied, then Korra heard a voice in her head "Well, you can't enroll yourself in fifth grade without someone else much more years older than you, right? I'll make sure you end up in her same class" Aang's voice sounded like he was still twelve. _Great _Korra thought _Just great_ she thought with sarcastic in her thoughts.

"Asami, guess what? You're going to have to enroll me and Bo in 'Saint Francis'" an engine roared, everyone went outside and what they saw:  
"My Sato Mobile! I thought it got destroyed the day before last!" Sami exclaimed. "I think we just found our driver and our way of transportation!" Bolin said. The moon rose, "Let's call it a day, it's still summer for the school, any way. Tomorrow we'll go, and Sami will enroll me and Bo" *sudden realization for both me (Afiction) and Korra* "Wait; did I just make my sentence rhyme by two stanzas?" Korra asked, "Yes you did Korra, yes you did" Asami smirked, everyone laughed, and went inside.

* * *

**Uh, cliffhager? Oh well, sorry if it's short DX. Any way, if you're curious about Pilay's name: it means 'Crippled' in Filipino. Yes I'm filipino, so; Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year! **

**P.S. Please Review!**


End file.
